The present invention relates to virtual manipulatives that can be used for a variety of different purposes, including as instructional tools, e.g., in mathematics, and as design and engineering tools. It also relates to instructional systems for creating activities associated with virtual manipulatives and disseminating these activities, e.g., via the World Wide, electronic networks, and CD-ROM and similar storage devices.